Evan Williams
Evan Williams, better known as his previous gimmick, CJ3, is a Sim Wrestler. He is currently unemployed, and is best known for his work in the now defunct Pain Stained to Wrestling. Early Years Williams grew up in up state New York. He was always a fan of the business, but never dreamt of wrestling as a career. After getting his Bachelor's Degree in college, his good friend Hawk Stevens, better known to fans as simply The Hawk, got Williams to join a wrestling academy with him. It was their that the duo teamed quite regularly, and Williams adopted the name Excellent Ev. Billed as Stevens and Ev, the duo went on to graduate the school as it's top tandum. Using a variety of double-team maneuvers, as well as the same finisher (a cutter - Cut Back), the duo became a cult-phenomenon among the lesser known Indy federations. After nearly a year without anything to show for it, however, Hawk Stevens, now simply The Hawk, broke away from Williams to being a singles career. Going Singles It was through Hawk's lust to succeed, however, that Williams found himself in the ICW. International Championship Wrestling, a growing cult-promotion at the time, had hired Hawk about a month before Williams. People speculate that was due to a good word from Hawk. Williams debuted under a new moniker, CJ3. This happy-go-lucky baby face focused primarily on putting on a good show, and in the process, found himself with very little wins. He would find himself floating around the ICW mid-card until the promotion folded. Pain Stained to Wrestling After ICW, Williams considered early-retirement as a pro-wrestler, only a year into his career. The Hawk convinced him, however, to sign with the up-and-coming PSW. Williams would join, finding himself earning moderate success. Notable matches include him against The Buck, Fat Man, and Dark Transient. When the PSW brands split, CJ3 found himself on the show Breaking Point. He worked for Breaking Point until th remerger of the brands, where CJ3's contract was terminated as a technicality. He opted not to resign. With a lack of a job, as well as success hardly compareable to that of his former partner's, Williams retired. Come Back ; Japan In recent years, Williams has found himself an assistant wrestling trainer in the same school that trained him. It was while he was here that an independent Japanese promoter Kinta Koanowshi noticed his talent, and offered him a job in Japan. With empty pockets, Williams took the job, coming out of retirement. He has since found his passion in wrestling again, developing a more technical style, as well as his current persona, "Mr. Excellence" Evan Williams. He is a no-nonsense internationally based competitor, who talks a big game, but finds himself acting as a coward more often then not. Recent months have displayed Williams as a heel for the first time in his life. He has since been in talks with Society of Sim about working some dates, but nothing is set in concrete. Wrestling Facts * Finishing moves ** Rat Trap / Sharpshooter ** Cut Back (Swift jumping cutter) ** Eve Of Excellence (Chinlock backbreaker off the top rope) ** Tornado DDT ** Diving Moonsault ** Triangle Armbar ** Running Headscissors ** Guillotine Choke ** Dragon Screw ** Shuffle Side Kick ** Release German Suplex ** Atomic Drop / Back Suplex ** Frankensteiner ** Float Over DDT ** Cobra Clutch Drop ** Dragon Sleeper ** Whiplash Suplex ** Figure 4 Leg Lock ** Missile Dropkick ** Frog Splash See also The Hawk Pain Stained to Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers